realrucfandomcom-20200213-history
Mama Albert
Mama Albert is Fat Albert's mother. She is yet another person who was demonized by the RUC. She died from beheading after being captured by Fat Albert during an RUC raid on the resistance's former HQ. RUC Bio Mama Albert was Albert's loving mother and also Albert had a sister blah blah blah but then one day Mama Albert turned into an evil demon and killed and raped Albert's little sister and blahbity blah. She became abusive and raped and beat Albert because she's evil and Albert's pure and innocent and blahbity blah. She's part of an evil Resistance force and commands evil brainwashed elite troops blah blah *eats shit* blah bullshit bullshit bullshit one after another. Blah blah she's evil evil blahibty blah demon demon demonic demon and also her true form is a flaming demon elephant that kills and rapes people because evil demon demon diggity doo. True History Despite what was written on the RUC's wiki, Mama Albert is just a regular person who just so happens to be Fat Alberts mother (sort of). But maybe Regular person isn't the best way to describe her. For one thing, she's a strong independent black woman who don't need no man, not a demon elephant or whatever the fuck they're saying about her. Anyways, Albert didn't have a sister, he had a twin brother who is commonly known as "Negative" or "Evil" Albert (ironically, he's much, much nicer than regular Fat Albert, but this article isn't about Negative Albert). Mama Albert was definitely strict, but she was no demon, and she really did want what's best for her children. Albert would constantly run around and break things in the house and bitch about everything and expect everything to be spoonfed to him. He even bitched at his mom for scolding him for beating up a kid in a sandbox (who even offered Albert to join him and be his friend) but Albert was a huge bitch and wanted the sandbox all to himself. Albert ended up joining the RUC at some point, though she wasn't aware of it until much later. What really set things off was when Mama Albert ran into Tupac Shakur at a store, and kind of hit it off for a bit. Albert didn't like this one bit, so he told Popeye about how Tupac is an evil person and blahbity blah blah blah and claimed his mother was dating Tupac just because they spoke with each other. Popeye concluded that Tupac was trying to kill off the "Neo-Jewish" population of "Blue Canada." Yeah, seriously... what? Afterwards, the RUC went on this huge journey and ate Daffy Duck when they got hungry (later claiming that he sacrificed himself to kill Tupac Shakur). They discovered Tupac in a theater, and so brought guns, broke into the theater and shot him. Mama Albert was rather devastated to hear about this on the news (devastated for someone she didn't know very well but made good friends with, as opposed to the RUC just feeling "slightly depressed" when something traumatizing happens), but she was also pissed when she found out Albert was involved in the murder. When she scolded her son yet again, Albert threw "holy water" in her face and ran off to live with Popeye and the RUC. After the RUC's takeover of the Twitch tower (and the destruction of Mike and co's settlement), Mama Albert joined up with a resistance group to fight against the rising RUC. However, she, along with the resistance's leader, died during an RUC raid on the resistance HQ. Category:Victims Category:Deceased